comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
StormQuest Vol 1 2
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Caliber Press |cover_artist(s) = Brad Gorby & Bob Hickey |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Gary Reed |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = StormQuest Vol 1 1 |next = StormQuest Vol 1 3 }} Story 1: Merlin holds a game of cards with the most challenging opponents in all of existence, but, after putting the Time Stone up for wager, Merlin loses to Ashtart, and thus loses the Time Stone. Ashtart and Elli make sure the Time Stone remains hidden until someone attempts to harness its power. The stone is disguised as the rock Excalibur is in, and it is given to the Lady of the Lake. As for Merlin, the Time Lords banish him to Britain in the Dark Ages, stripped of his powers. Eventually, the archaeologist Rebecca LeBeck discovers the stone when on an archaeological dig in England. One of the parties interested in the stone is allowed to experiment on it using some new laser technology. Due to the experiments, the stone explodes with a green energy which kills the closest to it, and transports Rebecca, her assistant and her family through time. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* ::::* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pin-Up: StormQuest Pin-Up of several members of the StormQuest team. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* Antagonists: None * * * * * Story 2: Darkness Chronicles Bernard Lyle, a cab driver in Scar City, takes Angel Shadow and Haggard to a warehouse where he hands them over to the Soulbreed, but Midnight Montana followed them and the three of them fought the aliens. During the fight, Angel summoned the demon known as S'Gorj, who managed to scatter the Soulbreed. The Shadow Agency then left, leaving Bernard behind, where he was killed by one of the Soulbreed. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* * * * * * * * * * Story 3: Chris shows Bob a Beastie Boys video. Bob didn't like it. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * Antagonists: None * :* ::* :::* * * * * Notes Trivia See Also References Category:Comics Published by Caliber Press Category:Comics Published in 1994 Category:Comics Published in December, 1994 Category:Cover Price of $1.95 Category:Cover Price of $2.65 CAN Category:Brad Gorby/Cover Penciller Category:Bob Hickey/Cover Inker Category:Bob Hickey/Cover Colourist Category:Tom Bierbaum/Writer Category:Mary Bierbaum/Writer Category:Greg Land/Penciller Category:Jerry Foley/Inker Category:Leann Buckley/Colourist Category:Chris Riley/Colourist Category:Heroic Age Studios/Colourist Category:Eric Hector/Colourist Category:Ken Mesnard/Colourist Category:Josh Ray/Colourist Category:Candace Schinzler-Bell/Colourist Category:Laughton Huggins/Colourist Category:Pilar Marlow/Colourist Category:Brad Stark/Colourist Category:John Woolley/Colourist Category:Steve Mellon/Colourist Category:Todd Ward/Colourist Category:Kerry J. Billick/Colourist Category:Sacred Grounds Studio/Letterer Category:Chris Riley/Letterer Category:Steve Stegelin/Letterer Category:Joe Martin/Editor Category:Heroic Age Studios/Producer Category:Eric Hector/Producer Category:Ken Mesnard/Producer Category:Josh Ray/Producer Category:Candace Schinzler-Bell/Producer Category:Laughton Huggins/Producer Category:Pilar Marlow/Producer Category:Brad Stark/Producer Category:John Woolley/Producer Category:Steve Mellon/Producer Category:Todd Ward/Producer Category:Kerry J. Billick/Producer Category:Nate Pride/Art Director Category:Gary Reed/Publisher Category:Willie Peppers/Pin-Up Penciller Category:Bob Hickey/Pin-Up Inker Category:Bob Hickey/Pin-Up Colourist Category:Bill Nichols/Writer Category:Wayne Wong/Penciller Category:Bill Nichols/Inker Category:Bob Hickey/Colourist Category:Steve Stegelin/Writer Category:Steve Stegelin/Penciller Category:Steve Stegelin/Inker